


Fredrick Weasley and George Weasley

by MissIzzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-21
Updated: 2001-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the tune of "Mungojerrie & Rumpleteazer" from Cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fredrick Weasley and George Weasley

To the tune of "Mongojerrie and Rumpleteazer" from "Cats"

Fred:   
Fredrick Weasley

George:   
And George Weasley

Both:   
We're a notorious couple of twins   
As knockabout clowns, quick change comedians   
Human Bludgers and prankster kings

Fred:   
We have an extensive reputation   
We grew up in a house called The Burrow   
But Hogwarts is our center of operation

Both:   
For we are incurable given to rove

When the Prefects all assemble for their weekly conference   
Their minds all on how they'll build up a defense to   
Rule-breaking students and the one known as Peeves   
Then Dumbledore would appear from behind the scenes   
And speak as if it was very amusing,   
"The whole situation seems so very confusing   
The conference room ceiling has abruptly caved in!"

Then the teachers all would say, "It's that horrible twin!"

Fred:   
Was it Fredrick Weasley

George:   
Or George Weasley?

Both:   
And most of the time we'd both get detention

Fredrick Weasley and George Weasley   
Have a wonderful way of working as a team   
And some of the time you would say it was luck   
But all of the time you would say we were surpreme   
We go through the school like a hurricane   
Not even McGonagall can take her oath

Fred:   
Was it Fredrick Weasley

George:   
Or George Weasley?

Both:   
Or could you have sworn that it might have be both?   
And when you hear from the tower a smash   
Or down from the kitchens there comes a loud crash   
Or up from a corridor comes a loud clong   
And all passing after smell a dungbomb   
Then the teachers all will say: "Now which was which twin?"

Fred:   
It was Fredrick Weasley!

George:   
And George Weasley!

Everyone else:   
So we just have to wait till Filch hauls them both in!


End file.
